


Sky Vibes

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: “Everyone, back in the car!” Ignis ordered as the sky opened up and poured down on them.





	Sky Vibes

“Everyone, back in the car!” Ignis ordered as the sky opened up and poured down on them. Ignis slid behind the wheel, turning the key as Gladio shouldered his way into the passenger seat, while Noctis and Prompto tumbled into the backseat. 

“Wow, jeez,” Prompto said as lightning crackled across the sky. “No warning at all.” 

Ignis threw the car into gear. “Indeed. The weather patterns are unpredictable here, to say the least,” he said as the Regalia started cruising down the street. “As I recall, there’s no rest stops nearby. We’re in for a bit of drive, I’m afraid.” 

“Great,” Noctis said airily. “There’s nothing better than sitting in wet clothes.” 

“Try sitting in wet leather,” Gladio shot back, glancing back at Noctis with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

Noctis scoffed, sinking back into his seat and propping his chin on his hand, looking out the window. “No thanks, I’ll leave that up to you.” 

Conversation halted after that. Gladio pulled out a book to read in the dim light of the car. Ignis drove, occasionally tapping his fingers against the wheel to the music playing softly from the window. Noctis remained quiet, looking out the window. Prompto, however, was enthralled. The rain _poured_ down, the wind blowing hard enough to form rain bands. Thunder grumbled consistently enough that Prompto was a little concerned that a monster was following them. But the most beautiful thing was the lightning. It created patterns the sky, jagged arcs through the sky, lighting up the land as if a bomb were going off. 

“Dude...Noct, are you seeing this?” 

“Yeah. It’s pretty cool.” Noctis tugged Prompto. “C’mere, look over here!” Prompto scoot over, leaning across Noctis to look out his window. Two lightning beams danced across the sky in the middle distance and if Prompto didn’t know better, he’d say they were actually dancing. 

In fact…”Are they _dancing_?” 

A snort sounded from the front seat. “Sure they are, kid,” Gladio said. 

Prompto flushed. “It just looks like it,” he said weakly, sitting up to move back to his side of the backseat. Noctis caught him, his hand gentle on Prompto’s back. 

“Don’t listen to Gladio. I thought it looked like they were dancing too,” he said with a smile. “Look, they’re still doing it.” They looked back up at the lightning and before he knew it, Prompto was leaning bodily against Noctis, his head resting on his chest and Noctis’ hand a gently weight in his hair. They watched the sky put on a show that felt like it was just for them.   
_This is nice_ , Prompto thought drowsily. He nuzzled further against Noctis, eyes still cast upwards but no longer really watching the weather. Noctis murmured that he’d wake him when they got to wherever they were going. Prompto nodded against him and went to sleep to the sound of rain and thunder and to the warmth of Noctis both below and above.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'wild card' square of my fffc June Mini Bingo Card. I picked rainy days to fill. :3


End file.
